marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Paxton (Earth-199999)
| HistoryText = Officer Jim Paxton is an officer of the San Francisco police department and the fiancé of Scott Lang's ex-wife Maggie. He initially opposed Scott, an ex-con, having any contact with Maggie and their daughter Cassie. Paxton arrested Scott after he was caught breaking into Dr. Hank Pym's house. However, Scott Lang mysteriously escaped from holding on his first night. Paxton and his partner, Gale, led the search for Scott Lang. Unbeknownst to them, Pym himself broke Scott out of jail using Ant-Man's Suit and a number of ants under his control. Dr. Pym wanted to train Scott to use the Ant-Man suit to break into Cross Technologies and steal Yellowjacket's Suit, a weapon built by Pym's protégé Darren Cross based on the same technology that powers the Ant-Man suit. Pym personally met with Scott not that long before by posing as his lawyer. When Paxton and Gale discovered his lawyer's true identity, they cornered Dr. Pym while he was on his way to a Cross Technologies event and tried to question him on what he knew about Scott Lang's escape. Dr. Pym tried to warn them that the world would be in danger if they did not let him into the event. Before they could get any information out of him, Dave, one of Scott and Dr. Pym's partners, provided a distraction by stealing their police car. Paxton and Gale went after the car only to find it crashed into a tree. Dave went back to his van triumphantly, but accidentally hit the vanity horn. Paxton recognized the van as Scott Lang's and arrested the two men inside. While they were waiting for more officers to arrive on the scene, an explosion ripped through the Cross Technologies building and a tank drove through one of the walls. Paxton and Gale noticed Scott dangling from a helicopter fleeing the scene and followed it to a nearby house. They found Scott Lang in the backyard and took him under arrest. Paxton tased him when he resisted the arrest and said he needed to finish off the Yellowjacket suit. While they were taking him back to the station, Paxton heard over the radio that there was an incident at his house. Scott Lang knew Darren Cross must be trying to get to him through Cassie. Paxton raced back to his house and ran up to Cassie's bedroom to protect her. Cross, in the Yellowjacket suit, aimed the lasers on his back at Cassie, but Paxton stepped between them to shield her from the blasts. Before they could fire, Scott, who had escaped from the police car and fought Cross, shrunk down to a subatomic size to disable the Yellowjacket suit from within. Cross's suit went haywire and started shrinking uncontrollably, killing Cross. When Scott returned to normal size, Paxton thanked him for saving Cassie, and helped him escape without being noticed by the police. The next day, Paxton, Maggie, Cassie and Scott had dinner together. Paxton told Scott that he falsified his arrest record to make it look like he was properly processed and released from holding. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Bobby Cannavale portrays Jim Paxton in Ant-Man and Ant-Man and the Wasp. Patrick Wilson was originally cast in this role, but had to leave due to scheduling conflicts after the departure of Ant-Man's original director, Edgar Wright. * He is the equivalent of Earth-616's Blake Burdick. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джим Пакстон (199999) zh:吉姆·派斯頓（地球-199999） Category:2015 Character Debuts